One Green Leaf
by Fuu Hououji
Summary: [Clover] After the statue of Ora is destroyed (book 2), Sue breaks free from the chains that had once bound her as a four leaf. Now longer a clover she ignores her pact with the council by calling on the one person whom understands her, Ran. An R/S fic.


**One Green Leaf**

Story by: Fuu Hououji

_~The art and story of Clover is owned by: CLAMP. I do not own Clover nor do I clam ownership. Why would I be writing fan fiction about it if I owned it? This story is merely a Clover fanfic. However I do own "One Green Leaf" its story line & ideas. Thank you to all ye who read~_

**Chapter One - The Flames of Soul**

The fires hot flames touched and heated her body to the very core of her existence. Inside it was as if she had turned into mush but on the outside, the fire had not even singed her pail skin. Her pistachio green eyes opened as she surveyed the theme park she had once, for a few brief moments in her life, loved. She held those few moments so dear, those moments of pure, true love. It was love like that she wished to live for now. In a way she wished she had burnt to the ground like Fairy Park. But in truth she couldn't let herself die. She had tried to let the flames engulf her. But every time she had tried an image of a Kazuhiko filled her mind. He was weary in bed, praying for her to live on, praying for _her_. When someone loves you that much you cannot simply let yourself die. No, that was one thing that she could not do to herself.

Her wings opened around her as she wished them to while she fell ever so gracefully downward. Her boots barley touched the ground and suddenly she was re-earthed. The force of gravity held her body to its vast emptiness. She now felt full and complete in a way knowing she had a mission in life. She would live on and make a life of her own unguided by a watchful eye. Yet, there was one thing she must do, rebuild the statue of Ora. "I have found happiness." For the first time in her life the sides of her lips curled up into a small, barley visible, smile.

After all, even four leaf clovers have souls and she now loved so deeply that it hurt her not to break out into emotionless depths she had never explored. She wondered just where she would be now if she had stayed in the birdcage? All she knew was she did not wish to return there until Ora was whole again. She was not dead so Ora must be rebuilt.

Once the flames had cooled and the smoke had vanished Sue lifted her hands up and motioned for one piece of the statue at a time to return to its previous position. With expert craftsmanship she built the statue back piece by piece. "Thank you, Ora." Sue spoke as she gave the statue a kiss on the forehead. "Thank you for your help and guidance." Ora, the statue seemed to smile back at Sue as she reached the surface of the earth again and folded her wings away. She felt the cool night winds blow against her skin. What was happening to her? Goosebumps appeared on her flawless skin, she did not ever remember feeling like this before. What was this sensation? She had been cold before, but never quite like this.

Then all of a sudden it hit her the reason that she suddenly felt so vulnerable. She was no longer a clover, even the spot that marked her as such was gone. Perhaps it was burned away… she pondered but realization came fast for her. The loss of her powers had been the price of this new existence, life when she should have faced death. Sue had always been a human being, but had never felt quite human and she had always been treated as though she could be used as a possible wepon. Since a young age she had lived in the Bird Cage, shunned from the world by popular resolution. Only now had she realized just how bad her situation was. There was nothing she could do…

"Even if Kazuhiko… No, I would be putting him in danger again." She spoke in a quit voice that was no louder than the turning winds. Suddenly she was aware of Ran. So someone did know she was alive. It appeared that he had yet to tell anyone about her, but why? Wasn't that his job, to report to the council everything unusual that had taken place? Her survival would certainly be one of them. ((Ran?)) She spoke telepathically waiting for an answer. She walked away from the theme park knowing very well that they would all notice the statue and realize the obvious. 

((Sue)) He spoke back in a hushed voice. 

((Yes,)) she replied almost instantly. ((thank you, Ran)) There was silence for another minute. 

((It was nothing. Is there anyway I can help you?)) Sue was quiet as she momentarily repeated the question in her head. 

((You already have.)) She replied hesitantly. ((Though you may not be able to in the future)) Ran nodded to himself he had known that from the beginning. 

((Why didn't you give in?)) That was a question Sue had not thought of despite its simplicity… why? 

((Kazuhiko)) she answered as if that was all he needed to know. 

((Sue… you know how dangerous it is to love)) He said referring to the power that a clovers' lover inherits. 

((…I know…)) she said in a dim voice. ((But Ora, I had to come back if only for her sake)) Ran could not help but smile at the warmth that was now in her voice. Something she possessed moved him, if not for her charming personality than for her love of life. 

((I see. Where do you want to meet? It is not safe to keep talking like this.)) Sue turned another street corner. 

((Tillind mill, 6:00)) she said.

((All right, I'll be there)) he answered.

((Good Bye))

AN: This takes place after book 2. I thought that it would be interesting to mix the story up a bit. Sue didn't really like being a clover, so I though to myself, _why not give her the life of a human_? Oh, and since I'm a big Ran fan I had to put him in this story. I'm going to make this a Ran/Sue if you people like that idea. I don't read Clover fics…so for all I know there might not be any.


End file.
